O'Neill
by LexisMom
Summary: Ever since one of the writers said that there would have been a scene in Stargate: Revelations that would have confirmed Sam and Jack were together, I've had this in my head. It's just a quick one-shot of what might have looked like. (I own nothing related to the Stargate franchise. I just like playing with the characters). Rated T just to be safe. (Takes place in my Sacrifice AU).


I've been working on my story "Auction," but I couldn't get this out of my head. I hope you enjoy my little one-shot.

-begin-

Colonel Mitchell scanned the crowd at the event looking for one person in particular; the one person who might be able to shed some light on what might be happening. Finding this person, however, was proving much more difficult than he'd imagined. The sea of dark blue AirForce uniforms was vast, as almost everyone had shown up to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the founding of the SGC.

"Carter," a voice suddenly carried above the noise of the crowd, "please tell me they have cake."

Mitchell smiled, he'd know that voice anywhere. He also knew there was only one person in the world who would be more interested in cake than in celebrating the SGC. Making his way through the crowd, Mitchell nodded politely at everyone who tried to catch his attention. He was a man on a mission and the only person who could help him was—

"General O'Neill!" Mitchell said above the noise of the crowd as soon as he spotted them beginning to move away.

"Yes?" both of the military officers answered in unison, turning around.

"Cam!" Sam exclaimed as soon as she saw him, walking forward to give him a quick hug. "It's so good to see you. It's been a couple of years."

"Mitchell," Jack shook his hand with a smile, as Sam moved back, looping her arm through Jack's. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, sir, I need Sam," Mitchell said with a grin; he could only imagine how often the two of them answered to the name O'Neill at the same time. Considering Sam was now the head of Homeworld Security and Jack was a semi-retired, albeit still active advisor to the President, they both frequented the same circles and meetings.

"Carter-O'Neill," Jack said gesturing at Sam, "O'Neill," Jack placed his hand on his chest. "Is it really that difficult?" He said with a smirk toward his wife.

"Sorry, sir," Mitchell hid his amusement at Jack's overly exasperated sigh as the man gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek and strolled away toward General Landry, who was chatting with the President of the United States.

"What's up Cam?" Sam said still chuckling at her husband's antics.

—-POV—-

"What did Mitchell want?" Jack asked Sam as he stripped out of his dress blues.

"He was approached by someone who knew about the Stargate program and claimed to have knowledge of Asgard that may still be alive," Sam called from the bathroom. "I told him we'd look into it," she said as she walked into the bedroom in her nightgown, still towel-drying her hair.

Jack paused to just stare at her. They'd been married ten years, officially together for close to twelve, and she still managed to take his breath away every day. His superiors, which there were very few officers actually above him, often asked if he regretted retiring; the unspoken question being had _she_ been worth it. He could say with complete honesty that he would have happily walked away from the military and never looked back, if that is what it took to marry her.

Luckily, President Hayes had outright refused his full resignation. In a bold move, Hayes appointed Jack as his personal "Stargate" advisor, promoted Sam to the rank of Brigadier General, and gave them a friendly order to "just get married already." It only took Sam another year before she earned the rank of Major General and was appointed head of Homeworld Security when Landry retired.

"Jack?" Sam chuckled, drawing his attention as he realized he'd been caught staring—again.

"Sorry, just enjoying the view," he walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. Sam's hands slid up his chest and around his neck in a familiar move, as she tipped her head up for his kiss.

When they finally broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the quietness surrounding them. Even though they both rode desk jobs, their life was far from uneventful.

"You know, you could have kept your maiden name," he said with a content sigh. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Yeah, right," she ran her hands through his hair. "You were the one who insisted I change my name, and pouted when I decided on hyphenating."

"I didn't pout," he grinned. "But you can't say it isn't fun screwing with people. I love it when someone says O'Neill, we both answer, and they have no clue what to say next. It's not like they can say 'the female or male O'Neill' without being insubordinate or pissing one of us off."

"If I knew you only wanted me to change my name so you could mess with people, I never would have given in," she crawled into bed. They'd had this same conversation at least a dozen times since setting married.

"Come on," Jack said slipping under the covers and pulling her into his arms. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy it a little bit."

"Alright, it was fun to do it to McKay," Sam admitted. "And I guess it was worth seeing Woolsey squirm."

"See," Jack flipped off the light. "Best wedding present ever. Even better than the cake."


End file.
